


Fifty Shades of Grape

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barbara with purple hair, F/F, Mutiple Innuendos, Needy Arryn, sexual suggestions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the RT Extra Life Stream where Barbara escapes the life of a blonde briefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Grape

_**Fifty Shades of Grape**_

Purple. 

_Purple._

Her beautiful blonde hair was purple. 

God damn it. 

Why? 

Why did it have to be purple? 

Why couldn't she have chose green or red or blue or something? 

Why did it have to look some frigging hot on her? 

Most importantly, why did she feel warmth brewing in her loins and a chill up her spine when she stared at the violet sea? 

She was _not_ turned on because of a color. Nu-uh. That was weird. 

She just...hadn't seen the blonde with another color. She had never seen her with a vibrant hue of ROYGBIV. 

Yeah. That was the case. 

Yup. 

"Hey Arryn, you alright?" 

Arryn's head whipped back and she turned to see a concerned Ryan leaning in. He had whispered the phrase to avoid attracting the others' attention. 

The camera was still rolling. 

Arryn just hoped the viewers' eyes were on the other goofballs on set messing around. Yes, one of those goofballs included Barbara. 

"Uh...y-yeah I'm fine." She tried her best to look at Ryan's blue eyes and not the majestically flowing mass of blended purple cascading down Barbara's shoulders - 

Damn it. She was doing it again. 

She'd learn to ignore the heat slowing itching at her nether regions. At least, she really hope she did. 

"Are you sure? You've been awfully quiet. You're kind of spacing off whenever you look over there." Ryan pointed at the direction which Barbara sat, the ex-blonde twirling a strand around her finger. 

Arryn gulped. 

This was so weird! Why did she find the indigo mane so sexy?! 

"Um...j-just got a lot on my mind. T-that's all. No need to worry." She assured with a nervous smile. Hopefully the man didn't pick up on it. 

Of course the very observant Ryan did, but presumably to save from pestering Arryn he nodded and accepted the lie. 

And Arryn's attention was turned back to the problem at hand. 

An orchid in bloom that she really wanted to pollinate. 

She needed to stop with the innuendos. They were only making it worse. 

So what was she to do? 

How does one solve this precarious problem? 

Subtly slink away so she could take care of it by herself? 

Try and fight it off? 

Or preform the very obvious and pull Barbara off set so she could pleasure herself and her little beauty? 

Screw it she was doing the third. 

**. ~ . ~ . ~ .**

"Arryn what are you - auhh!" Barbara shrieked as she pulled into one of the office's closets. 

As soon as Barbara regained her senses she looked up to see Arryn peeking out they door. The onyx haired girl quickly shut it and faced Barbara. 

"Care to explain?" Barbara humorously laughed. 

"No. I plan to show you." Arryn leapt forward, tackling Barbara to the floor. She began to kiss passionately and soon felt Barbara returning the favor. 

Barbara quickly departed. 

"I'm perfectly okay with this, yeah I am, and I want to keep going but - what brought this new side of Arryn on?" Barbara asked. 

"Umm..." Arryn flushed a pink. 

Barbara raised an eyebrow. 

"Y-your hair." 

"My hair? What does my hair have to do with you make out with me?" 

Arryn sheepishly answered, "I...um...I kind of...gotten a minor... _fetish_ for the color purple." As Barbara grew silent, she added, "That's weird isn't it?" 

"No. Not at all." 

Arryn looked back up at Barbara. 

"What?" 

"Yeah. Right now the color red is making me randy." Barbara said, kissing Arryn's rosy cheeks. 

Arryn smiled. 

This would be fun. 

**. ~ . ~ . ~ .**

The two finally emerged, their co-workers soon questioning as to where they had gone. What had happened to the closet. 

And why Barbara's hair was back to blonde and Arryn's fingers were purple. 

Barbara laughed and leaned in close to Arryn. 

"I know why you wanted me." 

Arryn quirked and eyebrow. 

"You want to hear your prophecy from the _indigo_ child."


End file.
